Numerous apparatus are available for keeping food warm after it has been prepared. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,959, assigned to Vesture Corporation, describes a microwavable pad for heating food. The microwavable pad can be heated in a microwave oven and placed in a container, such as a bread basket, and used to keep the food warm for an extended period of time.